What if she's an angel?
by Carlisle Cullen x.x
Summary: Song-Fic. "She is an angel. My angel."


My baby girl meant the world to me. She is my angel sent from heaven. She always wore a dress, and her red hair swung around her like Snape's billowing robes.

"Daddy. I think I have learnt it." My angel told me. Her fingers drifted to the right keys before starting to sing, "

I'm a little boy with glasses  
The one they call the geek  
A little girl who never smiles  
'Cause I've got braces on my teeth  
And I know how it feels  
To cry myself to sleep

I'm that kid on every playground  
Who's always chosen last  
A single teenage mother  
Tryin' to overcome my past  
You don't have to be my friend  
But is it too much to ask

Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me

I'm the cripple on the corner  
You've passed me on the street  
And I wouldn't be out here beggin'  
If I had enough to eat  
And don't think I don't notice  
That our eyes never meet

I lost my wife and little boy when  
Someone crossed that yellow line  
The day we laid them in the ground  
Is the day I lost my mind  
And right now I'm down to holdin'  
This little cardboard sign...so

Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me

I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall  
I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey, aren't we all

Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me," She smiled at me, "I did it Daddy!" She said proudly, before letting out some harsh coughs. That cough worried me. I think that the cancer was coming back. I don't want my angel to go through that again!

* * *

Yup. I was right the cancer is back. And it's bad. My angel was going to die this time, and Ginny and I knew it. She had been battling it since she was two. Only two.

"Daddy? Can you play this, so I can sing please?" She asked politely, and I took the piano music sheet, noticing it's one of her own. The eleven year old looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Okay Lily, I will do anything for my princess," I said smiling at her. I unshrinked my piano, and started playing, and she started to sing, laying down, in her hospital bed.

"There's a man standing on the corner  
With a sign sayin "will work for food"  
You know the man  
You see him every morning  
The one you never give your money to  
You can sit there with your window rolled up  
Wondering when the lights going to turn green  
Never knowing what a couple more bucks  
In his pocket might mean

What if he's an angel sent here from Heaven  
And he's making certain that you're doing your best  
To take the time to help one another  
Brother are you going to pass that test  
You can go on with your day to day  
Trying to forget what you saw in his face  
Knowing deep down it could have been his saving grace  
What if he's an angel

There's a man  
There's a woman  
Living right above you in apartment G  
There's alot of noise coming from the ceiling  
And it don't sound like harmony  
You can sit there with your TV turned up  
While the words and his anger fly  
Come tomorrow when you see her with her shades on  
Can you look her in the eye

What if she's sent here from heaven  
And she's making certain that you're doing your best  
To take the time to help one another  
Brother are you going to pass that test  
You can go on with your day to day  
Trying to forget what you saw in her face  
Knowing deep down it could have been her saving grace  
What if she's an angel

A little girl on daddy's lap  
Hiding her disease with a baseball cap  
You can turn the channel  
Most people do  
But what if you were sitting in her daddy's shoes

Maybe she's an angel  
Sent here from Heaven  
And she's making certain you're doing your best  
To take the time to help one another  
Brother are you going to pass that test  
You can go on with your day to day  
Trying to forget what you saw in her face  
Knowing deep down it could have been her saving grace  
What if she's an angel." She stopped singing, tears rolling down her face. She just lay there, as she gained her wings, and flew away to heaven.

I wiped away my tears, "She is an angel. My angel."


End file.
